El verdadero amor perdona
by Akari Akiyama
Summary: Las personas dicen: si el amor es verdadero perdona, pero si el amor no es verdadero ¿también perdonara? Sorato Mi primer fic


Hola soy Takari121, es la primera vez que escribo in finc espero que les guste.

Ps: Digimon no me pertenece y la canción El verdadero amor perdona tampoco-la canción la pertenece a Mana, yo solo lo uso para entretenerme.

**El verdadero amor perdona**

Una joven de pelo rojizo baja de un autobús en la ciudad de Odaiba cargando a un niño rubio de 4 años. Mientras la joven baja del autobús los recuerdos regresan a ella.

**Flashback**

Se ven a 2 jóvenes de 19 años hablando, el chico tiene pelo rubio y los ojos azules, mientras que chica tiene el pelo largo de color rojo, los ojos de color castaño y se le nota un ligero crecimiento en abdomen.

-Que vamos a hacer Matt-dijo Sora mientras le empezaban a salir lágrimas en sus ojos

-No llores Sora-dijo Matt mientras la abrazaba-todo estará bien-

-Pero Matt, no vez que mis papa se enojaron por saber que estoy embarazada-dijo Sora

-Sí, lose amor pero no quiero que estés vas a ver qué vamos a poder cuidar a este bebe-dijo Matt

-Está bien no me voy a poner triste, pero enserio que vamos hacer-dijo Sora limpiándose las lagrimas con un papel

-No se no tengo idea-dijo Matt cuando se ponía de pie

-Y si nos vamos-dijo Sora igual poniéndose de pie quedando frente a Matt

-Irnos a donde-dijo Matt

-No lose a otro lugar, donde empecemos otra vida como…... Tokio-dijo Sora

-No lose Sora-dijo Matt un tanto pensativo

-Por favor Matt, así vamos a poder empezar otra vida los 3-dijo Sora

-Está bien, mañana tomamos el primer autobús con salida a Tokio-dijo Matt

-Gracias, nos vemos-dijo Sora mientras ve como se retiraba Matt de la habitación

-Nos vemos-dijo Matt le da un beso a Sora y sale de la habitación

**Al día siguiente**

En la estación de autobuses de Odaiba, se ve a una joven a lado como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-Señorita va a subir sí o no-dijo el conductor

-Espere señor ahorita subo estoy esperando a alguien-dijo Sora viendo por todos lados

-Apresúrese que salgo en 2 minutos-dijo el conductor desesperado

-Ok-dijo Sora "vamos Matt apresúrate "pensó

Cerca de la estación de autobuses

-Vamos Matt debes ir con ella-se dijo Matt que estaba escondido viendo a Sora

En la estación de autobuses

-Señorita se sube o no-dijo otra vez el conductor enojado

-Está bien-dijo Sora cuando se subía al autobús

Cuando Sora se acomoda en su asiento y el autobús empieza a andar, Sora ve desde su asiento a Matt, pero no pudo hacer nada para que el autobús se detuviera lo único que hizo fue gritar le a Matt y ella solo escucho un "Lo siento" de parte de él.

**Tiempo después (Tokio) **

Se ve a Sora en una casa, pero no está sola también hay un niño parecido a ella solo que rubio llamado Kenshi.

-Kenshi es hora de ir a dormir-dijo Sora

-Si mamá-dijo Kenshi cuando entraba a su habitación y se subía su cama

-Buenas noches hijo-dijo Sora mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Kenshi

-Buenas noches mamá-dijo Kenshi

**Hospital de Odaiba**

En una habitación se encuentran 4 personas Matt en la cama y los señores Ishida a lado de él y en frente un doctor.

-Lo siento pero el joven Matt tiene un tumor en el cerebro, no creo que sobreviva-dijo el doctor cuando se retiraba y veía llorar a la familia.

**Tokio**

Cuando Sora sale de la habitación de su hijo va a la cocina y encuentra una carta. Sora la toma y empieza a leerla. Mientras lee en sus ojos empiezan a llorar.

Querida Sora:

Sé que ahora me odias por lo que te hice hace varios años, pero me gustaría que vengas a verme en el hospital de Odaiba en la habitación 273, para que aclaremos todo te dejo en el sobre 2 pasajes de autobús y 2,000 yens.

Te ama tu verdadero amor Matt

**Fin del Flashback**

**Hospital de Odaiba**

Sora empieza a correr por los pasillos buscando la habitación de Matt pero lo único que encuentra es una cama tendida y nadie adentro. Una enfermera pasa y le dice donde se encuentra el paciente de esa habitación.

**Cementerio de Odaiba**

En una lapita está escrito "Matt Ishida el mejor amigo" Sora y Kenshi se hincan.

-Adiós papá-dijo Kenshi cuando dejaba un ramo de flores en la lapida y se paraba

-Adiós Matt te perdono y tu también eres mi verdadero amor -dijo Sora mientras se paraba y se iba del lugar con Kenshi.

**Fin**

Mi primer finc ^^ y lo hago de tristeza no melo creo, bueno comenten siles gusto y sino también es la primera vez que escribo y quiero saber en qué debo mejorar. Adiós


End file.
